Carl Johnson
''Carl CJ Johnson je hlavní hrdina dílu GTA San Andreas. Ve hře ho nadaboval Chris Bellard, též známý jako Young Maylay. '' thumb|left|154px|Carl Johnson Drsná čtvrť.. CJ se narodil roku 1968 v Los Santos, přímo v Johnsově domě. Měl matku, Beverly Johnsovou, otce nepoznal. Dále měl tři sourozence Seana, Briana a Kendl. Vyrůstal ve čtvrti Grove Street, což bylo sídlo Grove Street Families. Všichni čtyři se přátelili s Melvinem Harris, kterému říkali Big Smoke a s Lancem Wilsonem, kterému říkali Ryder (začal prodávat drogy když mu bylo deset). V roce 1984 se stal Sean, všichni mu říkali Sweet, vůdce gangu Grove Street Families. Později se k gangu přidali i Carl a Brian. Zbohem, bratře.. Kolem roku 1985 byli Grove Street Families na vrcholu moci, než se je pokusil dostat zkorumpovaný policista Frank Tenpenny. Došlo k pár přestřelkám s policií a bohužel při jedné z takových přestřelek zemřel při havárii automobilu Brian. Sweet vyčítá Carlovy ,že za to může on a vyhodí ho z Grove Street Families. Díky tomu se CJ rozhodne v roce 1987 odcestovat do Liberty City. Liberty City.. Je rok 1987 a CJ žije v Liberty City nový život. Pracuje s Salvatore Leonovým synem, který se jmenuje Joey Leone. Pracuje jako zloděj aut, ale občas si přividělá nějakou tou věcí prácí. V Liberty City je až do roku 1992, ale zavolá mu Sweet a oznámí mu, že jejich matka byla zavražděna. CJ se tedy rozhodne vrátit zpět do Los Santos. thumb|center|420 px Je mrtvá bro.. Okamžitě jakmile přiletí do Los Santos, je zadržen zkorumpavanými policisty Frankem Tempennym, Eddiem Pulaskim a Jamesem Hernandezem. Ti mu vyhrožují, oberou ho o skoro všechny peníze a vysadí ho na nepřátelském území. CJ se ale dostane do Grove Street, kde se setká s Big Smokem. Okamžitě se dozvídá, že jeho gang už není tak mocný. Poté se potká se Sweetem, Kendl a s Ryderem. Začne zase pracovat pro gang a díky tomu jim opět vzroste reputace. Později zavolá Cesar Vialpando (vůdce přátelského gangu Aztecas, chodí s Kendl) CJovy a ukáže mu, jak jsou Smoke a Ryder domluvení s C.R.A.S.H (protidrogová organizace, vede jí Tempenny) a s gangem Ballas (největší nepřátelé Grove Street Families). Přihystají si past na Sweeta, který volá CJovy že potřebuje pomoc. Zvrhne se přestřelka, při které je Sweet zraněn, načež ho policisté zavřou do vězeňské nemocnice. Za své činy je CJ vyhoštěn z města Los Santos a mezitím Big Smoke ovládl celé Los Santos. Les, garáž, Fierro.. C.R.A.S.H. vyhostí CJ do Whetstonu, což je lesní oblast na západě od Los Santos. Později CJovy volá Cesar, aby se setkal s jeho sestřenicí Catalinou, načež spolu provedou pár přepadení. Později mu Catalina představí svého nového přítele Claudeho. CJ si dá s Claudem závod ve kterém vyhraje, a Claude mu za to dá klíčky od své autodílny v San Fierru. Ve Whestonu se také setká s chlápkem který si říká the Truth, se kterým pěstuje marihuanu. Pohužel jsou prozrazeni a musejí odjet do San Fierra, kde se setkají s Ceaserem a Kendl. CJ vidí tu garáž a je opravdu naštvaný, jelikož je to polorozpadající budova. CJ ve městě potká Woozieho, se kterým se rychle spojí. Pomáhají si při boji s nepřáteli, díky čemuž se CJ dostane k Ryderovy a za zradu ho zabíjí. Podnikatel.. Carl si díky kradení aut do garáže a díky dalšímu podnikání, vydělá dost peněz. Jednou dostane anonymní telefonát od Mike Torena, jenž mu oznámí že je tajný agent. Oznámí mu aby pro něho pracoval a slíbil mu za to propuštění Sweeta z vězení. Ukradne pro něho například Jetpack z vojenské základny Area 69, nebo odbouchne letadlo Andromeda za letu. Po pár prací pro Torena, zavolá CJovy Woozie aby se s ním setkal v kasinu Four Dragons, které se nachází v Las Venturas. Pracuje v Las Venturas pro triádu, potká ale také Kena Rosenberga, nebo dona Salvatore Leona, pro kterého párkrát pracuje. Nakonec se znovu setká s C.R.A.S.H. a zabije Pulaskyho. Zjistí že druhý policista Hernandez je také mrtvý, protože ho Pulasky zabil. O pár dní později jede Carl přes Las Venturas a všimne si Madd Dogga ( raper ) který se rozhodl zpáchat sebevraždu. CJ ho ale zachrání. Zpátky v Los Santos.. CJ pokračuje v pomstě vůči Big Smokeovy a Tempennymu. Vrátí se do Los Santos, nečež mu zavolá Toreno a oznámí mu propuštění Sweeta z vězení. CJ a Sweet se tedy pokoušejí potřetí zvednout reputaci Grove Street Families. Daří se jim, díky tomu se mohou připravit na útok proti Harrisovy a Tempennymu. Při útoku na Smokeův drogový palác, když CJ dokonce použije obrněné S.W.A.T vozidlo je Big Smoke zabit. Tempenny se snaží uniknout v hasičském auťe, ale vybourá se přímo na Grove Street. Grove Street Famillies slaví, Madd Dogg oznamuje novou desku a Cesar s Kendl se chystají do Las Venturas. thumb|center|420 px